The Wolf Blood
by Nymaerya
Summary: The English version of 'La Sangre del Lobo' for those who doesn't speak Spanish. I hope you can understand my English. The story happens 16 years before 'A Game Of Thrones'. In 282 AL, the tourney of Harrenhal is going to be held; it looks like a normal tourney, but it will be the tourney which is going to change the history of Westeros and the lives of many people, like Ned & Lya
1. The Blue Rose

The wood was full of flowers, and Lyanna was taking all he could from each species. _They are lovely, though not as beautiful as winter roses_, Lya thought. There were daisies, violets, jasmine, hyacinths, geraniums, carnations... But there was no sign of blue roses. _I'm in __Harrenhal, far from the North, far from home. Of course it wouldn't have any blue roses_.

A Lyanna did not like going to pick flowers, but the septa said it was proper of a lady to collect them. She thought that it was stupid, like a girl who dreams of her perfect prince, and she was not the typical maiden who dremt of songs and stories. _I dream with swords, not with flowers, dream fights, not promised love, dream of participating in a fair, not look_. It was stupid that women could not fight. 'The battles of women are giving birth' her father once said, 'The battles with swords are for men.' Women and men are the same, and Lyanna could prove it; she could win a war.

Lyanna knew that she had to come back soon, she left on the morn and she had to come back at noon; Harrenhal tournament was to be held.

He mounted his horse and left the wood. It was a beautiful wood; shrubs, herbs and leaves of the trees were of a cheerful green accompanied by the different colors of the flowers and the sky a clear blue cloudless. It was a beautiful and colorful landscape, in contrast to Harrenhal. Though Lord Whent were there and was inhabited, it was still Harrenhal gloomy; There was a melancholy in that castle, a still life, for many years it was the greatest castle of all time, is now a broken and black by the flames of the dragons that had once done in the castle of the Trident.

It was a spring day, full of flowers and colors. After the harsh winter had, spring was welcome everywhere; in the fields they began to grow, forests flourished, farmers were relieved to have longer growing, the animals were put in heat and persons of high birth out horseback riding, visiting, hunting ... It was a nice season.

When he reached the castle, it was all a revolt of people; Squires were looking shields of their masters, servants sought and brought food, waiters preparing the horses for the just; it was chaos. Almost a squire takes Lyanna ahead and grabbed his horse to keep from falling.

When Lya was crossing the field to go to their rooms and join his brothers, he saw in a corner were three guys that looked like they were hitting someone; they punched and kicked, beaten with sticks to break. But Lya realized that the victim was not screaming or sobbing.

Lya also realized that there was emblazoned on the chest of the boys; two towers, a pitchfork knight and one porcupine. _Frey, Haigh and Blount. _Then he fixed the guy who beat; he was not very tall, had brown-haired and green-eyed, and went with a rare green clothes, and the shield sewn into the bronze breastplate had painted a lizard-lion on a green field._ Reed_. He was a bannerman of his father, a crannogman from the Neck. Lya knew that the Freys and the Reeds were never friends by the fighting they had; the Freys wanted more of the Neck and the Reeds killed everyone who came to conquer the land. _I have to do something_. But how? She was Lyanna Stark, daughter of Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell, but after all she was a woman, and men ignored women when they fought.

_Yet I will not let you stoke to death_. In desperation, she ran to the stables and took a tourney sword; she wanted to defend the crannogman but without damage to the others, at least not heavily damaged.

When she appeared again guys kept hitting the crannogman. Lyanna would have noted that they wouldn't be older than her, but they were bigger and stronger. The crannogman was worse than before; he had wounds and bruises, and was beginning to have too much blood to be only strikes.

_I could not call their attention to with courtesy and the voice of a lady, they would ignore me. I had to look strong, a wolf, or rather, a direwolf, as the standard of my House._ She put the sword pointing to them with both hands, took a deep breath and said in a deep and terrible voice; voice of a wolf.

'That's my father's man you're kicking' she said with her wolf voice.

With dry, cool look, Lya scared the boys; Lya noticed that the boys were more or less 13 years old. They looked at her with harsh faces.

'And who's your father, wench' Blount said.

'I do not care who his father is, but I want you in my bed' said Haigh.

'I care. She is the daughter of the wolf, a Stark' said Frey, wary.

'And that is supposed to surprise me?' said Haigh.

'She has an older brother, Brandon Stark' Blount said.

'And she's betrothed to Robert Baratheon' Frey added.

'Her brother is the great wolf and her future husband Robert? Haigh said, frightened. Sorry, my lady, I didn't know who you are, because I was so impregnated by her beauty...' He was starting to sweat. 'Well, we're going to…. have to go to ... to ... just prepare for our lords- went all running.'

_They only had been frightened by the men I have, not by my roar_ Lya thought bitterly. She would be nothing without her betrothal and her family men.

The crannogman was trying to say something, but sputtered and would not understand.

'Have no fear, I'll carry you watch a master and then explain me why you're here', Lya smiled at him. 'Can you get up? No, I do not think you can. I'm taking you, okay?'

Lya was not strong enough to carry the crannogman in the arms or on her back, so she wrapped on arm around his shoulders and lifted him with surprising ease. He was short, and Lya was 4 inches taller than him, but he was light weighted and it did not cost too much effort, but she almost had to drag him, because he could only limp with his good leg, if you call that good leg.

The crannogman looked at her and said with pain and blood: Than ... Th ... thanks.

_I will miss the first joust_. But Lya did not care, she had more jousts have to see in the tournament and more tournaments to see in years. She did not care to see tournaments and jousts, because Lyanna had all her life to see.


	2. The Brother's Wolf

Eddard was walking to his sister's quarters; he had been told that she was healing a boy.

_I hope Lya will not have been the cause of the injuries_, Ned thought. Lyanna was always too wild to be a lady, always liked to fight or quarrel with swords. It would not be the first time someone had done bruises. Lyanna, despite being a girl, she always found a way to fight with someone.

The women of noble birth were in the Tower of the Widow, although inappropriate Ned saw the name of the tower about who resided. It was tall, though not as much as the others; it had a melancholy air, as if the tower itself regardless of the widow. Ned gave him bad omen.

There were two guards on the sides of the big door ebony. They saw Ned. They let him go.

There he met Benjen, who was standing next to his brother Brandon. Although Benjen was a boy, comparing Ben and Brandon was like comparing a pony and a horse. There was also a master did not know, maybe one being master of Harrenhal. And, of course, was Lyanna, who tended the wounded like an abandoned puppy.

'Look who we were talking about' Ben laughed.

'Howland, If I may, I present my brother, Eddard Stark, my older brother by two years' Lya said.

'A pleasure to meet you' Ned said to the boy.

When Ned approached, he realized that the boy was about his age. Not very big, being even Ben taller, and had brown hair. It was with strips of silk, and Lyanna was a healing his wounds at his arms.

The boy made to stand, but Lya blocked him grabbing her arm.

'Don't move, or it will hurt more' Lya replied and went to Eddard 'Y'ou know that he is Howland Reed? It's Lord of the Greywater Watch, and came to take a trip to the Isle of Faces.

_A crannogman, a crannogman from the Neck_. The crannogman were people of the North, and the Reed House is representative of them home. Mudmen, frogeaters, names that called them nastily in the Trident. They were mysterious and queer; used bows and tridents, hunted and killed with poison and knew secrets about the swamps no one else knew. Nor out of their lands, which Ned found it strange to see one that was not in the Neck.

'I came from the Watch to discover the world' Howland spoke for the first time. 'When I went back, I found the castle and wanted to see what was happening. When I entered the field, few guys surrounded me and started beating me for being a lake. I thought I was dying or going to stop dying, but Lyanna came and saved me'.

'I can't save you again if you are not still' complained Lyanna, to the sudden movements Howland.

'Will you stay here, Lord Reed?' Brandon asked.

'Howland, I prefer it. Lord Reed sounds too much... _Lord_' Reed said.

'Ha, you're not the first young lord, it seems to me. Unfortunately, something tells me I'll never be Lord of something, but I will be fine with being a famous knight' laughed Ben.

'You could be at least be a knight, I'll be a Lady Baratheon' Lya stoop up with a reedy voice, ''Lady Lyanna, can I comb your hair? I love these knots of yours'' she spoke mockingly and was gesturing around them, ''Can I call you Lady Lya? We would be great friends' She started to giggle, ¿Lady Lya, Can I empty your latrine? It would be an honor clean your piss in my best dress''.

Everyone laughed at the sight of Lya dancing like a duck and singing songs about love in a shrill voice.

When the laughter ceased and Lya sat on the edge of his bed, Howland refused to stay.

'I must go back, because I can not afford to be out of the neck too long. Also, this is not my place'.

'Come now, you're a bannerman of my father, you can be here until the tourney ends' Ben replied.

'But I was-'

'_Staying_ at the tourney, yes you will. It's time we have a crannogman between us in the tourney and you will see what is being at one' said Lya. 'Don't you want to discover the world? Well that's a different world. It is boring and tourneys are for knights and stupid ladies, but you can fight in a joust. He'll have fun' she smiled at Howland.

'Lya, You have to understand that Howland has its obligations, but would be nice to he stays' Brandon said, sounding like a Lord. Anyway, he is who he must decide.

'Please, would stay' Lya used her puppy look. 'We'll have fun'.

'All right! I'll stay. But just a couple of days. I feel that my people need me' Howland snorted.

'Well, if you stay, we have to find you a alcove for you to stay, 'said Brandon. 'Do you have clothes for court?'

'No, my lord, only these clothes and a change to travel'.

'Ben will lend you something. You're small, his clothes will be fine on you' Brandon smiled.' Well, I must go, Father wants to present myself to some Lords of the Trident. I have to know them for Catelyn' He opened the door. 'See you at the feast'.

'I'm going to look for something to Howland. Do you want something green? I hope you do not mind having a direwolf in the chest. Well, see you later' Ben went after his brother.

Lya was alone with Howland and Ned, who had not spoken for now.

'You've got to let him do what he wants to Lyanna' Ned replied. 'It is our bannerman, I do not want him to hate us' Ned said, smiling.

'Do not worry, Lady Lyanna's nice to me' Howland smiled. 'A little rough, but gentle'.

'I am a lovely little lady' Lya grinned with her best smile.

'Too much, I reckon. Well, after you've tormented the poor Howland, I will accompany him to Ben's bedroom, to dress him for the feast. Can you stand?' Howland rose with a face full of pain. 'Anyway I will help you. It is not far from here' they went out of Lyanna's room.

On the way they were talking, to make it less painful way and meet to the mysterious crannogman. He was not unfriendly, and at the end of the journey they became friends.

'It's funny', Howland said. 'Although all you are siblings, you are very different, especially Brandon and you' Howland smiled.

Yes, I am very different to be Brandon's _brother_ Ned thought wistfully. Howland gave winced movement when they uploading a step-. Don't worry, we are near-.


	3. The She-Wolf Knight

Lyanna Stark was going to the joust of the second day. There where two jousts for every day; she was going to the second, at the afternoon. She wanted to watch them all, to see the knights defying others for honor and glory. Lya was always watching patiently and giving attention to every movement, while other ladies were sighing for every knight who was showing their valor. Lya wanted to be like them.

When she was looking for a place to sit down, she observed that there were in the lists the knights who took as pages the boys who beat Howland for the simple fact of being a crannogman. _I have to do something._

Last night, Howland was with them as he promised to Lyanna. The feast was good, and all her brothers became friends of the small crannogman, especially Ned. Ned seemed to fell in love with Ashara Dayne, who was very beautiful and sister to Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Dawn. Ned danced with her, though only she did it because Brandon spoke with her. Unfortunately, Ashara seemed to be more interested in Brandon than Eddard.

Also there were many important lords; Jon Connington, Oberyn Martell _'The red viper'_, her betrothed Robert Baratheon, the Whents, who were the hosts of the tourney. The Lannisters were not present, since recently the king discussed with his Hand, Tywin Lannister, and the only golden lion that was at the feast was his son, Jaime. Jaime Lannister was very handsome; he had long golden curls with charming emerald eyes. He was tall, and seemed to be strong. The inheritor of Casterly Rock was to be knighted to the Kingsguard, for his father disappointment. The king and some members of his family also attended to the banquet. The King Aerys II looked really old, and was the first time in many years that hewent out of the Red Keep. He had long nails, and had tired eyes and with a sparkle of madness. Neither the queen nor the second son of the king, the small Viserys, came to the feast. The one who came was the first-born of the king and inheritor of the throne, the prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Elia Martell, his wife, came to. She was still weak of birthing her second son. Little Rhaenys and baby Aegon, their children didn't come either.

On the same night, Rhaegar sang a song to the folk, who were anxious to hear the prince singing. Lyanna never heared him singing, and she was curious of the speaks of the gifted prince. It was a sad song, but it was a beautiful voice who was singing it, and Lyanna liked so much that Ben saw her crying and laughed at her. Lya was so angry of someone seeing her crying that she spilt her wine over his head.

Rhaegar was splendid; he was really handsome, probably the most handsome man that Lya has seen. He had the pale gold hair with beautiful indigo eyes, as two purple lakes, though they were sad and had melancholy. Rhaegar was gifted as well at music and weapons, and Lya also heard that he was very good at writing, and a promising knight, and not at all like his brusque promised Robert Baratheon. Robert was also pretty in his way, and was a formidable man and skillful with weapons and friendly, but seemed a brusque, and was a seducer, and having already a bastard daughter somewhere in the Vale of Arryn. Robert and Rhaegar were like two different worlds. She was engaged to Robert and Rhaegar was married with children, although she would have liked otherwise. '_Don't think that, you're not a stupid lady who dreams of her knight. Also, do not think about things that will never happen'_. Nevertheless, Lya was sad.

When Howland and Lya saw the lads who beat him, they discovered they were all squires. She wanted to clean his honor. Lya told his brothers who were the attackers and they Howland offered help.

'I can find a horse' Ben suggested, 'and a armor and weapons to combat those half-witted'.

'Thank you, but I'm afraid I'm not very skilled in that style of fighting' Howland said, sadly. 'I am a crannogman, not a skilled knight at swords and horses.

Though having rejected the offer, Howland was resentful that they are there, happy with their beer mugs. _I have to do something_. When he left, Ned offered to sleep in his tent Howland.

And there they were again, preparing his men for their stupid fighting. 'I have to do something. Lya was going to the tents to find someone who could help her crannogman friend.

The tent was across the field, where were the other tents of the Starks. She had to hurry, the joust was going to start soon. There were large and small tents, visible and colorful. Lya tripped over a stone and fell to the ground for not looking at the ground. When she got up, there was a shadow in front of her.

'Are you okay?' -Rhaegar Targaryen asked.

'Better than other times' -Lyanna said defiantly.

'Are you sure, Lady Stark? I can take you to a maester'.

'I have masters who can look me' Lyanna had no time to chat. She looked suspiciously Rhaegar. 'Why are you here? Here is for the Stark tents'.

'I am here for you' Rhaegar was looking with those beautiful indigo eyes.

'For me?' That took her by surprise. She blushed. 'May I ask why?'

'Because I wanted to thank you'.

'To thank me of what?' Lyanna was confused.

'For crying for my song'.

Now Lyanna flushed. She did not want anyone to know that she cried. 'Ben doesn't know to shut his bloody mouth. "

'It wasn't because I didn't like the song, it was because …' Lya began.

- ... You saddened for the song so much that you cried. Everyone likes to hear me sing because I have a beautiful voice, and when I sing the saddest song, everyone claps. They do not want the song, just my voice. You, instead, you focused on the song, and cried with the sadness that gave you the lsong, not my voice' Rhaegar smiled.

Lya was for once speechless. What I suppose to do now? No septa had taught him anything about thanking for mourn.

'Well ... I…' Lya did had the words. 'The song was very beautiful'.

'It was' Rhaegar he looked into her eyes, 'but not as much as you'.

Lya could feel the heat of her cheeks. Did he wanted to blush her to death? _You're not a lady who dreams of knights, and yearning for love stories, you're a wolf._ Lya stood straight and tried to relax.

'You are very kind, my prince. I hope to hear your sing another time' Lya remembered why he was there. 'I must go. It hope to meet you again' Lyanna smiled the best she could without blushing. She ran.

She found the grey tent with a helmet on top of a spike. There was no one inside. She was alone, with lots of armor and weapons. Lya stared at the swords. _No, you are a lady, you can not face the honor of a man being a lady_. She saw an armor that had a weirwood with a smiley face on a shield, the only different one of direwolves of her House. _I can't, but maybe someone can._

Lya began collecting armor pieces smaller to fit her, yet they were big for her. She put the helmet and walked to the stable as she could. She found there a mare. She was big and strong and seemed fast. She tied and went to join the lists.

She spoke in a voice of steel and presented herself as the 'Knight of Laughing Tree'. If she said some name, they would ask her.

They were all present, the King and his family, Robert and his court, his brothers and the crannogman, Whent, and the bannerman of other Houses and smaller Houses. _Don't make a mistake, or now you will now what is laughing at you. _

When Frey, Haigh and Blount appeared, with Lyanna and a knight that she didn't recognise, people began to encourage Lyanna. It seemed that they weren't very loved.

She beat all three with such ease that looked like they were dolls. Lya was very good rider, so she did not worried to much about missing. 'Winning a joust is doesn't depend on the strength of the knight, but the speed of the horse and the mounter's ability' once her father said. _I'll clean your honor,_ Lya thought.

The first was Haigh. Lya stroked softly the horse to gallop. The second was Blount, who laughed at the defeated the squire and said he would win with such grace that would seem a swan. He lied on both things. He fell in a way that he bit his tongue and his face full of blood and tears. The last was Frey. He had the look of Lord Walder Frey, so Lya thought it might be one of his children or grandchildren. His horse was small compared to his mare; even a fool could see who would win. _Small wonder nobody wants to cheer them. _

The folk could not keep in their seats. They were all supported the mysterious knight, wanting to know who he is. The knights, embarrassed by their defeat, Lya was asked what she wanted as a ransom for their horses and armor. _I must say something, or they will believe me mute._ She put her wolf voice and said:

'Teach your squires honor, and that shall be ransom enough'.

Being the final encounter, Lya had to contend against the unknown gentleman. She did not know who he was, so she had no reason to vengeance. _Though this is so good_. Lya thought. _No, this is not your place, you should be next to Ned and Ben, not participating_. Despite her desire to continue, Lyanna left as quickly as she came.

As Lya expected, no one was in the tents of arms. _Better_, she thought, _so no one finds out who was the Knight of Smiling Tree_. She dressed herself with her pale blue gown. She looked in a reflective glass and arranged her hair as best she could. She cleaned her sweat with a bucket of water that she found. When she looked a lady again, Lyanna went to the joust. Before she stopped and hung her armor in a tree. _Nobody will know who was the knight._ She ran off there.

Later she was told that the knights chastised their squires.

At night, Robert with his stupid pride, he promised the king to find out who was the mysterious knight who was so spoken around the castle. 'I'll find him and ask him why he does not want to see his bloody head'. Others went with Robert. The king was furious that someone mysterious was among them, thinking that he was going to kill him, presenting him as a new threat to the kingdom. Yet, people still admired the courage and skill of the knight, but in secret.

The next morning, nothing was found except knight shield, hung where Lya had left it the day before. They couldn't discover who was for the lack of clues. Lya was relieved.

When she was going back to her chambers, a shadow grabbed her arm and led her under a tree with long branches and falls, where nothing could be seen. Lya began punching and kicking, but that only served to make the shadow laugh.

'You truly seems to be wolf' the shadow said in a funny voice.

'Yes, but I also have claws, so let me go and I will not use them' Lyanna said, trying to free herself..

The man stopped to grab.

'It seems that my lady does not remember who I am, because if she had remembered, she would not said that,' said the voice, pretending to be offended.

Lyanna recognized the sweetness of his voice. 'Prince Rhaegar?'

'I hope you forgive me for this little meeting, but I had to told you' Lya saw Rhaegar smiling in the darkness.

'Tell me what? -Lya couldn't avoid to answer so sullen.

'That you're the famous Knight of Laughinh Tree' -Rhaegar smiled even more. He ran out of the tree.

Lya was speechless for a second time. What was she going to do now? They would cancelled the joust, the honor of Howland would be worse and not to mentioning her own, and her father and brothers would look her uneasy for the rest of their lives. Lyanna felt stupid by believing that she could ever be a gentleman.

Two days later, the last joust, Lyanna was sitting in the front row by courtesy of her brother Brandon. He was defeated by the Prince, like Ser Arthur Dayne, Yohn Royce, and as how it was just going, Ser Barristan Selmy. Though he was older, he was still one of the best knights of the realm. Still Rhaegar defeated him like a beetle.

Robert was with Jon Arryn and Eon Hunter, joking and laughing. Robert had not spoken much with her, though Lya had caught him a few times staring at her.

When the tourney winner was proclaimed, people enthusiastically cheered the prince and he went to name the Queen of Love and Beauty. It was obvious who would be. Elia was within ten feet near of Lyanna, accompanied by a dozen maidens who she had brought, including the beautiful Ashara Dayne.

Rhaegar went to collect the flowers first, gorgeous blue roses. _It seems that there are blue roses in the area_. Lyanna felt stupid for not having found any.

Rhaegar came to the public, who were in euphoria over the exciting tourney. Everyone laughed and smiled, it was a time that they must enjoy before returning to their castles, to return to their noble lives.

Rhaegar was on the side where his wife Elia was to give her roses, and Elia was prepared to the honor. Rhaegar was near her ... And passed from her and gave flowers to Lyanna.

The laurel landed on her lap as delicate as a snowflake on the ground. All smiles faded. It started to grow a silence that Lyanna didn't like. _Everyone looks at me, everyone looks the lady wolf_. She did not know what to do. _I have to act like the she-wolf I am. _Despite the panic, Lya didn't gave Rhaegar the pleasure to blush.


	4. The Prayer Surrounded by Storms

It was a quiet night. The sky was dark and cloudless. You could clearly see the stars; it was something that Eddard and Lyanna used to do when they were children.

Eddard had not recently seen Brandon and Lyanna; Brandon would be with Lord Rickard and their bannermen to befriend them. Brandon was always with his father, unlike Ned. Brandon was always the prodigy of the family; stronger, faster, better looking with more tempter. He always got the approval of his father and the shy smiles of the maidens.

Lyanna was different. Despite being a girl, always wanted to fight and hunt, although his father never left her. Even she persuaded Benjen to fight with swords together at evenings. Lord Rickard decided to put a very strict septa to be a lady, and that became Lya; she was beautiful as roses winter that she was so fond, was educated and refined, and far from the struggles and wars, though she is very good at riding.

Lya was with the women going on the way to Winterfell. We would have liked to talk more with Lya, to know her a little more. They had not been together since they were children; Ned was a ward of Lord Jon Arryn and there he met Robert Baratheon, growing together as brothers. Despite having Ben and Brandon, he thought more about Robert as his brother than his real brothers.

Ned would go to farewell his brothers tomorrow; they were in the Trident and they would have to separate to return to their homes. His siblings would return to Winterfell, and he would go to the Vale.

Although Brandon was with his father and Lya with women, Ned was with Ben and Howland Reed, the crannogman who met Lya and quickly became friends with the Stark brothers. Howland could have gone with Brandon and Lord Rickard, but decided to go with Ned and Ben to keep them company. Howland would also go with his brothers; he would have to return to the Neck, to be with his people, as he stayed more time than he should. That saddened Ned; he would like to know him a little more.

Ned was thinking about what happened on the last day of the tourney of Harrenhal. Prince Rhaegar named Lya the Queen of Love and Beauty. Lya did not know how to act, but back then no one knew how someone could act. Ned remembered Robert turning red Jon Arryn with a face was full of concern, and there were many surprised faces and King Aerys was confused and angry. After that Harrenhal tournament ended with tensions and grim faces, instead of a celebration after the hard winter they had.

Ned suddenly heard shouts; someone approached into his tent.

'Ned! Eddard! EDDARD!' A voice roared.

In his tent his brother Brandon and Robert Baratheon appeared; both were in rage.

'What happens? Is something wrong?' Ned asked, alarmed.

'That whoreson ... he abducted my beloved, my betrothed …' Robert gasped.

'What happened?' Eddard's tone was solemn.

'The Prince Rhaegar abducted our sister' Brandon said very angrily.

'Rhaegar abducted Lya?!' Eddard was more surprised than angry. 'But… But when that happened?!'

'We don't, but apparently the son of a bitch escaped and took Lya' Brandon said.

'But Lya has no maids?' Ned knew something happened more.

'Yes, and they were the first in alarming Lyanna's disappearance. I sent men to look, but I think they are out of our reach' Robert said.

'Surely they will be on the way to King's Landing, to be safe under the walls of the Red 'll know what is to mess with a wolf' Brandon was furious.

'And with Robert Baratheon' said Robert. 'I'll take out those purple eyes of that bloody Targaryen and I'll put in his arse for kidnapping Lyanna. My fiancee, my beloved. We were getting married... Robert's gaze was lost-.

'I'm going to kill you Rhaegar, and you will see that I will!' Brandon shouted. 'I'm going with Father to King's Landing to appeal to the throne'.

'I'm going with you' Robert said, convinced.

'No, it's better that you stay here. If something is going to happen, you will take revenge. I do not want to lose the heir of house Baratheon' Brandon used his Lord voice. Eddard, you will stay in the Vale for your safety. If something happens to us, you'll be the Lord of Winterfell'.

'Brandon, don't say that…' Ned didn't wan't bad omens.

'I will go on the morrow with Father and see if there is justice in the Realm' Brandon left the tent.

Robert left the tent willing to do something. Probably to fight or to kill a boar. Ned stood in the tent, still not believing what happened.

_It was all very peaceful in the Realm_, Ned thought, _until the dragon came and wars began_.

Ned left the tent to go and pray to the Old Gods, as he always did. He had to pray if he wanted this to come out right.


	5. The Bride at the Window

Hoster Tully couldn't be more angry. In less than a moon's turn he received news from Brandon Stark, who went to King's Landing to rescue his sister and to seek justice for the King, instead of marrying his daughter, Catelyn Tully. I've waited six years, Catelyn thought bitterly, it's okay to wait a few more moon's turn.

She was at the window of the castle; waiting for her betrothed and far from her annoying father, though Catelyn knew that she wanted to marry for another reason.

Brandon was very attractive and very fierce, though pious, as he demonstrated her by not killing Petyr in that stupid fight. Catelyn has 18 years and she was as proud as beautiful; had auburn cascaded cascaded and as long as it touched her waist, a color of eyes as clear as the waters that run through the Trident, and a young and gifted body; she was prepared for a husband.

She spent the afternoon waiting for Brandon and getting her father away with staying with Lysa; they sewed, they gossiped and laughed together, they did everything together. Lysa was a wild girl; aged 16, was a younger, less beautiful version of Catelyn but also very pretty, funny and was laughing with... childish dreams. Catelyn, since his mother died, had to act as the Lady of Riverrun and had to mature early; Lysa always grew up like a little girl. Despite being different, they are complementary, and that's what matters. Lysa would also be a good wife, Catelyn thought, I hope she could marry someone worthwhile, like Brandon.

Catelyn saw the Trident from the window. For days she had been watching. She always was waiting for men; her father when he returned from war, to her brother when he was traveling, a short boy who once came as a pupil of Lord Hoster ... and Brandon. Brandon would return, as always others have done. _He'll be back, you'll see that, and you will get married with him and bring him strong and healthy children with dark hair and grey eyes, or auburn hair and blue eyes._

Catelyn longed for every passing hour, it could be all day looking at the window, looking at the sky, the river to the horizon...

Someone knocked on her door.

'Lady Catelyn, you father wants to see you at the Great Hall', her maid announced.

'I'll go at once' Catelyn said.

She arranged her hair and she put on her favorite dress; a blue sea gown with white pearls protruding eyes. _It will be Brandon's news. He's back. We're getting married in a fortnight._ Catelyn left her room and went to the living room with light steps.

In the Great Hall, her father and sister were present. Lysa apparently also wore a gown that favored her with a bright green color with diamonds, remarked that the color of her hair and eyes. _Why Lysa had come? She will marry too?_ If Catelyn not remember wrong, Brandon had a younger brother, Eddard. Willas Tyrell was also a fine watch, heir to Highgarden. Jaime Lannister would also be a good idea if it were not because he had recently been named a white cloak.

Lysa had a smile from ear to ear; she was going to receive good news. Instead, her father, Lord Hoster Tully, had a solemn face, a face that Cat did not like. Lysa is so innocent. She does not realize that something is wrong. _Will it be Brandon? He died in King's Landing? For Gods sake, no._

'Cat And Lysa, my girls, you are beautiful. I had not noticed that you had become women, as long as I saw girls I've always care' the tone of his father was sad. 'You are women, and no longer children, and you know that sometimes not everything goes well as the songs that your septa sang to you years ago'.

'Is something wrong, Father?' Lysa seemed so innocent and a sweet girl with that voice. We could do something?'

_It's Brandon, you stupid girl,_ Cat thought. _It's Brandon, so that's why he called me. And something will happen to you, something you will not like._

'It's Brandon' Catelyn was convinced.

'It's Brandon' Lord Hoster confirmed. 'It is Brandon. He went to King's Landing with his father for demanding justice for her sister. Though justice was not served. Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark Stark are dead.

Catelyn was more distressed than surprised. _I knew it would happen, but it still hurts._ But she could not reflect this; she was a Tully, she had to be strong. Yet she could not restrain tears.

'I'm so sorry, sister'. There was sadness in the tone of Lysa, but something more. 'I know yo hoped to marry Brandon Stark'.

That made Catelyn thought a moment.

'Eddard Stark is Lord of Winterfell now, and probably will not stay idly by the deaths of his father and brother and the abuduction of his sister. Robert Baratheon do something'. Catelyn also realized why she is here. 'You want to support the cause of Eddard, and you need to seal that with a marriage. With my marriage'. Catelyn waited for her father to talk.

'Like I said bedore, you are now women, though you will always be my girls' Lord Hoster seemed proud of Cat deductions. 'Yes, Cat. You'll marry Lord Eddard and bear his children'.

'But why supporting him? And why Lysa is here?' Cat was confused.

'We were going to be family anyway, so I should have also supported. House Baratheon will also join the cause to avenge the abduction of Lyanna Stark and House Arryn too, since Lord Jon Arryn had as pupils Robert Baratheon and Eddard. The Lannisters are out of the recent discussions of Tywin Lannister and King Aerys and his resignation as Hand of the King. Only we would face Martell, Tyrell and Targaryen. Four Houses against Three. But to support this cause, I needed a seal more to support it. As you rightly said Cat, I will seal it with a marriage. The marriage of Lysa'.

'Robert Baratheon will refuse to break his betrothal with Lyanna, if that's what you intend' Cat warned.

'I didn't mean Robert, I meant Jon Arryn'.

Cat was surprised and then Lysa began to cry. Jon Arryn was twenty years more than his father, he was an old man. He married twice before, but he is now too old to marry again.

'No, you can't do it Father, you cannot!' Lysa's voice trembled. 'I am a girl, not a woman. I cannot marry Jon Arryn, he is 20 years older than you! You cannot do this, you can't!' Lysa whimpered and began to weep again.

'Elbert Arryn died in King's Landing too, as he was Brandon's squire. Jon has no children or heirs. You're young, you will give him children who will one day be Lords of the Vale. No more denials. I'm sick of weddings' For a moment Lord Hoster looked 10 years older than he had. 'You will be married together and this time I will not wait, Lord Jom and Lord Eddard will come in less than a moon. Sorry, my sweet daughters, but not everything goes as is it expected' Hoster sighed. 'I must go to confirm the wedding'. He went out of the Great Hall.

_It started with a abduction and ended in a rebellion,_ Cat thought. Catelyn returned to her window, waiting, waiting for this war to end.


	6. The Northern in the South

Ned could see from afar how the heat waves rippled. Though the temperatures were low and it was no longer spring, Dorne was always warmer than the other cities. It was not raining or snowing, only a scorching sun that was for days. It was a climate against Eddard's humor.

It had been a year since the war ended the reign of the Targaryen dynasty. It has been a hard, bloody and above all, a sad year.

Houses against houses, families against families, bannermen against their lords . And almost all of them dead. Ned would not know how his life would be from now on.

Since he learned that his father and his older brother, thirsting for justice, were tortured to death, Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn joined forces to avenge their dead. Lord Rickard Stark requested a trial by combat, and Aerys Targaryen wildfire proclaimed as their fighter. While his father was baked in his own armor, Aerys gave Brandon a sword, Ice, his ancestral sword, saying to his brother Brandon that if he caught it, he could rescue his father. It was not so easy; Brandon had a rope tied around his neck with a mechanism consisting if you leaned, the rope will be tighter. And so, while Rickard Stark died burned by wildfire, Brandon choked by trying to help his father.

Ned was desperated; his father and brother were dead, his sister was kidnapped and his best friend wanted to start a war. Ned wanted revenge, that was clear, but this had to be the price? Killing thousands of people just by the madness of King Aerys?

With the strength of the Houses Baratheon, Stark and Arryn, they planned the war, but they needed more men, so House Tully joined by the transfer of the engagement of Stark and Tully. Ned had to marry to ensure the alliance, despite not having met Catelyn Tully. She was very beautiful, that didn't worry Ned; long auburn hair, sky blue eyes and shapely. When they were at the wedding did not talk about almost anything, Ned was still shocked by the deaths of his family and Catelyn was still affected by the death of Brandon. It was an awkward wedding. At bed time, Ned was what he had to be, but he did it without passion. Though Catelyn was beautiful and did not look like a nasty, he didn't love her. He did not want to fall in love if he died in the war. Catelyn was also respectful, she did what she had to do and she did not overwhelm Ned. _Did I impregnated her?_ Ned thought. It would be nice if it were so; in the moment that Ned died, his son might be the Lord of Winterfell. _And what if it's a girl?_ Ned worried. _And if I died before time, who would the Guarden the North until the child comes of age?_. Ned hoped not to die too soon.

There were many battles that decided who would win the war, many glorious, and other difficult, but they were also battles. In the first battle, the Battle of the Summerhall, Robert won three battles in one day. The second battle, at Ashford, Lord Tarly Randyll, flagship of the House Tyrell who were loyal to the Targaryens, defeated Robert, though not decisive. Ned warred in the Battle of the Bells, the third, as he had to call his bannermen from the Vale of Arryn. He had to go to the Fingers to call White Harbor and go to the center of Westeros. In that battle, Lord Jon Connington had caught Robert and his forces in Stone Sept, a village of the Trident. Jon did not know where was exactly Robert, and he could have burned all the peopl, but did not want to kill so many innocent people, so he sent men to go door to door to register and look for Robert. They did not find him, and Eddard's forces arrived on time and joined with Robert, crushing the forces of Connington. Ned does not know what happened to Jon, being sure that he was not dead.

The fourth and decisive was the Battle of the Trident. Robert faced Rhaegar, who was kidnapped Lyanna and surprisingly he was there. Robert gave him such a blow with his grotesque hammer that Rhaegar's rubies got out of his armor and fell into the river and killed Rhaegar at once. His army fled after the death of their commander. Robert, after a severe wound he got in battle, he was too weak to go to King's Landing and make the King to give up, so he sent to Ned instead.

Unfortunately, Ned came too late; the Lannister were neutral in the war, but they eventually supported the cause of Robert and wanted to prove they were loyality, so they went to King's Landing to loot and kill people. They tortured men, raped women, killed children. It was grotesque, but the worst that happened was in the Red Keep. King Aerys was becoming mader every year, especially with the war, and he had to flee his pregnant wife, and his second child, who was heir to the throne, but left Elia Martell and her children for the Martells can't rebel. He did a big mistake. The strength of the Lannister sacked King's Landing, and when they reached the Red Fort, it became worst. Ser Gregor of House Clegane, sworn to the Lannisters and monstrously huge, raped and killed Elia Martell, and her son Aegon, a babe, he smashed Aegon's head against the wall. Another soldier, Ser Amory Lorch, stabbed several times Rhaenys, a girl of no more than four years. Both bodies wrapped in flags of Lannister. And the king died by the only sword y the Red Keep, Ser Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister. He put the sword into the king's back, killing him. He also killed some alchemists and the Hand of the King, another alchemist. When Ned came, terrified of the fate of King's Landing, he saw Ser Jaime sitting on the Throne, sword still full of blood. For a moment Ned was frightened, but Jaime smiled arrogantly and stood up.

When Robert arrived, he was proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, being Rhaelle's Targayren grandson, daughter of Aegon V who married a Baratheon and giving birth to the father of Robert, Steffon, so he could claim the throne, to Unlike Eddard and Jon Arryn. Tywin Lannister showed the bodies of Elia and her children with Lannister banners as proof of loyalty. Robert didn't like about the killing, but was glad that the Targaryen dynasty was extinguished. Ned looked it furious, and demanded a trial for the murders of young Targaryens and Elia. Robert disagreed. Ned argued that children were innocent of any wrongdoing, to which Robert replied, 'I do not see children, I only see dragonspawn'.

Eddard, furious at the indifference of Robert, went from King's Landing to end the disorders that caused the war, making their friendship ended. He went to Storm's End, which was being besieged by the Tyrells. Stannis Baratheon, Robert's second brother, who was at that time, had endured a whole year sieged, though it nearly cost him the death of his people. They had endured a bit more thanks to a smuggler who had helped him. When Ned arrived, the siege ended by Robert's news on the throne and Ned managed it without bloodshed. After going to the Storm's, went to Dorne to rescue his sister, who was there trapped in a tower called Tower of Joy, where he had heard that she was there all that time since Rhaegar kidnapped her.

And there he was, Eddard with only six men, if they had to face someon. They were his best men; Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull and Mark Ryswell and Howland Reed, the small crannogman who met Lyanna, now one of the best friends of Eddard.

The days were hot and interminable as the sun went down there later. None of them had been before in Dorne, so they do not know anything more than that their masters had taught them. Hopefully we will arrive in two days, if the Old Gods are good. The Old Gods weren't kind in this war; they would have to be now.

After almost three days, Howland saw from far a tower in the mountains that formed the Red Mountains of Dorne. They knew it was the tower; there wasn't any in hundreds of leagues. Ned's face lit up; finally he found his sister, his beloved sister, and he would go out of this red dust and return to Winterfell. Lyanna marry Robert, and become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The Baratheon princes will be cousins of my children and of Catelyn. And they will be no more rebellions nor wars. Though when Eddard saw three things shining from afar, his hopes were dashed. He knew who they were shiny things.

The armors of Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne seemed so shine like suns; they were watching the door of the Tower of Joy.

When they saw Eddard and his companions, they laid their hands on their swords and smiled. Eddard was worried.

'I looked for you on the Trident,' Ned said to them.

'We were not there,' Ser Gerold answered.

'Woe to the Usurper if we had been,' said Ser Oswell.

'When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were.'

'Far away,'Ser Gerold said, 'or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells.'

¡I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege,' Ned told them, and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them.¡

¡Our knees do not bend easily,' said Ser Arthur Dayne.

'Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him.'

'Ser Willem is a good man and true,' said Ser Oswell.

'But not of the Kingsguard,' Ser Gerold pointed out. 'The Kingsguard does not flee.'

'Then or now,' said Ser Arthur. He donned his helm.

'We swore a vow,' explained old Ser Gerold.

Ned's wraiths moved up beside him, with shadow swords in hand. They were seven against three.

'And now it begins,' said Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. He unsheathed Dawnand held it with both hands. The blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light.

'No,' Ned said with sadness in his voice. 'Now it ends.'

Ser Arthur went for Eddard, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell behind. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Dawn, was one of the best swords of the Seven Kingdoms, if not the best. Ned drew his ancestral sword that he collected in King's Landing which was before of his father. It was a difficult and endless struggle; swords kissed, sparks flew, quick movements by the swords and the men who held them. For every move made Eddard, Ser Arthur dodged it with enviable grace and attacked Ned very dangerously. Eddard darted and blocked as he could, but he knew it would not hold out much. When Ned had to pull back, his left foot stepped on something soft, and Eddard looked back and saw the bloody body of William Dustin. He saw more bodies further. _I did not want more blood, and still I let it_. He could not identify the bodies because he was paralyzed by the body of Lord William, from the ones behind, by which he had killed, for those who had died for him, by Elia and her children, by her father and his brother, the King Aerys under Ser Jaime Lannister… and suddenly everything froze; the sun stopped giving heat, blood flowed out, Dawn was still in the air, and Ned could not move. He was tired of war, of death, of Robert and his indifference, Catelyn's face when she saw him for the first time, of the abduction Lyanna, everything. _What if I give up? What if Ser Arthur let me free from this suffering and rest beside Brandon and Father?_

And then he heard screams, cries of pain, anger, suffering and sacrifice. Ned identified the voice. _Lyanna_. She was alive, but not for long, by the screams. It seemed that Lyanna was screaming since the fighting began. Lyanna screams seemed to Ned to speak to him. _You must not surrender, Ned. Do it for yourself, for Catelyn, Jon, Robert, for me. You're a wolf, and you must the remain after the wolf dies. Remember? when the wolf dies, the pack remains_. And then everything happened very fast.

Ser Arthur catches Ned defenseless, and he raised his sword to plunge it into the heart. Ned saw his move too late. He was prepared to die, to rest at once. And that's when he saw Howland's Reed trident dart so hard on the ribs of Ser Arthur that it the went out the other side of the rack. Ser Arthur screamed and knelt; their hands touched the blood from where his injuries came. Howland withdrew his trident with a grace better than Ser Arthur. Eddard knew that this was the moment.

'Tell me your last words' Ned said.

'Dawn…' Ser Arthur spitted blood 'Dawn... Give it to someone of my family, my cousin Ser Gerold or my sister, my beautiful sister, Ashara…'

And Eddard beheaded Arthur Dayne with Ice.

Eddard raised his head. Everyone was on the floor, bloody, dead. Only Howland and him were standing. It was no hint of screams.

'We have to go up' Eddard said, and ran behind him with Howland.

The door was closed but Eddard opened with a kick, then he climbed stairs and ladders, seemingly endless Eddard so he could never meet his sister.

When he finally was at the floor, he saw a small room in a half sphere form with a door. On the other side of the door there was only silence.

'I'm staying here' Howland said. 'I understand that you want to be with your sister first alone, and I have to guard the door'.

Eddard looked Howland and opened the door.

The room smelled like roses and blood, something that Ned feared. There he found a white bed with blue petals and blood. Lyanna was holding something in her arms, smiled a weak smile, and the thing was wrapped in a white sheet. While Ned approached, saw details that escaped at first sight; a bloodstained knife and a bucket of water and blood, lots of blood in the central part of the bed and what Lyanna was holding was a child. The child was clean and sleeping, and he had dark hair like him and Lyanna. Now Eddard understanded the shouts.

'But what you've done, Lya?' Ned smiled sadly.

'I…' Lyanna's voice was barely a whisper. 'I ... I love you him, Ned. Rhaegar. I love him with all my heart. I do not want Robert. Rhaegar. Is he …?' She could not finish the sentence.

'Dead, Lyanna' Ned looked sadly Lyanna. 'Robert killed him in a battle' he saved the details. 'His whole family is also dead. Robert is now the King of the Seven Kingdoms. And when you recover…'

'I am a queen of suffering and pain. I do not think I will recover. The child... He is a Targaryen and Stark. It looks like a Stark, but he is also a…' She had problems to breath. A Targaryen... If Rob... Robert knows…' She twisted her face to pain. 'He will kill him'.

'The boy…'

'He will not be safe. He must live, Ned. He's my... my son... and Rhaegar's ... Rhaegar's too. The prince that was promised…'. Ned did not understand what the prince she was talking about, but he had to help his sister.

'I'll take you to a maester and…' Ned began.

'A maester won't help me. If you want... you help me... I…' She coughed blood. 'The child ... Protect ... lies ... You do not like to lie, but do it ... Do it for me…'

'I will, Lya. He'll be safe and no one will know who he is. He will grow and be a brave man, like his mother'.

'And his father ... No, you know... No... But... But you must promise me ... Promise me, Ned... Promise me you'll look after the baby as if is your child and be sure that he will become a man... And that nobody knows who he is. For me... Promise me... Promise me, Ned'. She put her hand on Ned's cheek.

'I promise, Lya. The child will be safe in my hands. And you will be too'.

Lya smiled and coughed blood again. Ned took Lyanna's hand and hold it.

'Eddard, Eddard Ned... Come on, Ned, we have to go. Come on, Ned' Howland moved gently his shoulder.

Eddard seemed carved stone. He didn't want to move. He clung to the hand of his sister as with the hope that she could live. He didn't know how much time he stayed in the room; his back ached, but he did not care. He wanted to be with her sister.

'Ned, come on, Ned. Arise' Howland insisted. 'She... She is not here, Ned. You're not doing any good to be here forever'.

'I know, but I want to stay here forever'. Eddard did not move.

'Come on... Come on, Ned. The baby is crying and I do not know why. He may be hungry. We must go back, Ned. Lyanna will come back to Winterfell. Back and we will bury her along with your father and your brother. They will be in the crypts, as the honorable people they were'. Howland forced to separate the hand of Eddard with Lyanna. The dead and the alive.

'No, no, no ... This didn't had to happen ... None of this ...' Ned fell to the ground, like a small child. He crouched and began to sob.

'Oh, Ned…' Howland voice was desperate and it trembled. 'I'm sorry, Ned. I loved Lya too. She saved my life. But we will not do any good staying here. You have family who awaits you'.

_A family that does not want me_, Ned thought. He gripped the edges of the blocks of stone of the ground.

'Lya…' It costed Howland to speak of Lyanna. 'Lyanna wouldn't want that for you. She would not want you to be here at the ground. She'd tell you to get up and go on your way, to be strong. A direwolf. The sigil of your family'.

'I'm tired of being strong. I want to break, I do not suffer so much and I want to disappear '.

'Come on, Ned. Bury Lya and all other respectably. They deserve that. Do it if not for you, nor me, nor for Catelyn and Robert. Do it for Lya'.

Upon the insistence of Howland, Eddard rose with the help of the crannogman. He put his sister in a comfortable position, they picked and cleaned things. They took the baby and went down, carrying the body of his sister too.

Howland went through the mountains for help. When he returned, he came with twenty men. Eddard asked to destroy the tower. They also buried their dead, and calcined the body of his sister to the bone.

After a fortnight after the death of his sister, Ned and Howland decided go north. They mounted their horses, and, despite the insistence of men, the two of them left. 'There is nothing more to fear than up there.' Ned said to the men. The North is far from Dorne and winter is coming'.


	7. The Lioness Queen

The sun dawned bright and intense, as if it what to all of them wanted to look its splendor. 'I will do the same' Cersei thought, 'Everyone will admire the lion that I am'.

Cersei had sitting in the window since the sky was still dark. She could not sleep. The next day she would marry the King of the Seven Kingdoms, and she would be his queen.

Robert Baratheon was king since last year, the year that killed Prince Rhaegar and crush the Targaryen dynasty. For the death of the prince, Cersei almost mourned. _I must be strong, a lioness. Lions do not cry_. Rhaegar was very handsome and strong, but also smart and kind. _I was going to marry him, but I'm going to marry his murderer._ Though Robert did not seem bad.

He was tall and muscular, with a shock of black hair and ocean blue eyes, well-looking. _All maids will envy me when they see me marry the most desirable man in the Seven Kingdoms_. He would have to be the most desirable, as before it was Rhaegar.

There was another man who was very attractive and loved Cersei. _Jaime_ she thought, _my brother is going to be in the wedding and watch another man marring me._ She wonder how it would be if she had attended the wedding of James and Lysa Though it will never happen, it boiled Cersei's blood. Lysa Tully married Jon Arryn, who was old enough to be her grandfather. And Jaime took the vows of the Kingsguard, that it basically consisted in chastity.

Still, Cersei grieved. _Jaime is my twin brother, my lover, the other half of me_. And you will see me with another man getting tired '. But that man was Robert Baratheon. _There will be no worries and bad thoughts anymore. I will no longer be with Jaime. I'll be with the king, and when you see me in through the sept, he fall in love with me and forget that girl wolf_. Though Lyanna Stark was dead, they say that Robert still mourns the loss of his betrothed. Cersei promised herself that he would fall in love with her.

While Cersei was deep in her thought, a shadow crept through the door. Cersei would had been scared if she was not used to Jaime's 'breaks'.  
'Jaime', Cersei whispered. 'What are you doing here?' Jaime did not speak; he went directly to Cersei's mouth as his hands went down to her breast and hips. _He is anxious, wild, like he will not touch me ever again._ For Cerise's surprise, she led him to her bed.  
Later, when Cersei was naked above Jaime's chest, he slid out of the bed, he got dressed and left the room. _I was used as a blood whore._ That did not please Cersei.

When the sun was raising when her handmaids entered in her room. They washed from head to toe, they perfumed all parts of his body, and began to dress her. Her wedding gown was tight of chest and loose of hips to the ankles. It was white as snow, with diamonds and gold embroidery. They combed her long golden hair and adorned with a cascade of diamonds and pearls, that highlighted her skin color. When she looked in the mirror, she realized there was no woman in the world more beautiful than her. The maids also noticed. _Now I look like the sun of this morning, who illuminates every corner of the sept._

When the time came, the Kingsguard came for her. Jaime waited at the door, with a look of anger, but seeing Cersei he was looking like it was going to rip her dress and take her right there. _I hope not to, because it's a beautiful dress._

Jaime took the bride by the arm and led her slowly outside the castle.

It was very uncomfortable; Jaime never left her for a moment, but he did not speak anything. He did his duty, but he hated it.

'You are very beautiful, sister' Jaime said.

'I have never been so beautiful to you?' Cersei joked to release tension.

'You have always been the woman most beautiful for me, but you will no longer be mine' his eyes kindled green fire, wildfire.

_Though this morning you fucked me as a whore from Flea Bottom. _'Jaime, you know no one expected this. Also know that sooner or later I would get married, and at least we are together' _though I won't touch you having Robert_. 'I did not choose this, Jaime, it was Father'.

'You don't see that you hate the idea. You are radiant with the dress and with your smile, and i see that you're really in love with Robert'.

'Jaime, I ...' they entered in the sept and Jaime freed her. _He hates you,_ she thought. _Of course he hates you, you marry another man that is not him_. Cersei was sad for a second, then I was surprised and excited by the beauty of the place.

The septo of Baelor was beautiful in itself, though it seemed to have been overcome; there were flowers in every corner, the deer and the lion were everywhere; I had many guests who looked admiringly at Cersei.

His own father walked her down the aisle. Tywin Lannister was splendid; wearing the colors of House Lannister; red and gold. The gold highlighted his bright green eyes he had. He did not smile, as always, but you could tell he was not upset.

When Cersei reached the altar, Robert turned; he was handsome with the colors of gold and black, the colors of House Baratheon. He wore his crown on his neatly combed black hair and his eyes were seas where you could drown, and his bright smile made him Cersei heart throb hard. _I'll be your queen and wife. _

During the feast, Cersei and Robert have got to know a little. Robert was equally attractive kind that was chivalrous and everyone were friend with him. Cersei became to love him more and more. She looked around the feast, and everyone enjoyed the party. _It is normal, we have all suffered losses and wounds in the war. Now is the time to relax and smile_. Although not everyone was smiling. Jaime's face seemed carved stone. Cersei ignored him and paid attention to Robert. Now he was drinking and laughing with Jon Arryn. Cersei noted that Robert drank too much. _It is normal to drink a bit more than usual in feasts like this_ Cersei herself was said.

At the time of bedding, the women took to Robert as men did and Cersei rose and began to they began to remove clothing. They ripped the beautiful dress of Cersei, and soon a breast poked out. _They are direct with what they want_, Cersei thought. She tried cupped it with her hand, but she was seized. Suddenly, she was totally naked. Cersei looked at her father, who was watching the men with a cold stare. _Neither he like this_. He does not like to see their daughter naked.

On arriving at the king's chambers, she saw Robert standing naked, supporting the bed with one hand to keep from falling. _He is drunk. Either that, or he's dizzy_. Cersei was not deceived herself. He had drunk too much.

When they brought Cersei to Robert, he took her and wrapped in his strong arms and muscles and gave her a long kiss.

They fell to the bed as they kissed passionately, his hands grasping the whole Robert thing Cersei had soft. _Though he had drink too much, moves as if born to do it_. Cersei was no maid; she had spent too many nights with Jaime, and she was already experienced with it.

The sighs became gasps and soft jerky movements; it was time Cersei had to prove the women she was. Robert seized her in his arms and never seemed to let go. She did not want to go. Between sheets and roses, kisses and gasps, King said the last name that Cersei would ever wanted.

'Lyanna' Robert sighed and fell down to bed and fell asleep, leaving a confused and naked Cersei.

It was a night with bright stars; stars that lit Cersei tears.


	8. The Man without Honor

The path from Dorne to Winterfell was silent; was to respect their dead. Ned remembered with pain the last words of his sister as he watched the boy. _Take care of him like your son_, Lya asked his brother.

'The boy will be my bastard' Ned said for the first time in days.

'Bastard? Ned, it will stain your honor. And also, we do not know who could be the mother. You can trust no one' Howland looked at the boy.

Howland knew what had happened without the explanations of Eddard. That's what he liked most about Howland, he knew things without explaining them or see them and he is discrete by nature.

'We'll find someone. Or, the mother will not be revealed. And we have to find a woman to feed him; goat milk is not healthy enough'.

The boy was quiet, and cried when he had to. It was a bit difficult to clean and feed him, but Ned assumed that all children were so.

'How you are going to name him?' Howland said.

'The child?' Ned had not fallen into that. 'Well, I don't know' Ned changed the subject. 'Before leaving Dorne, we have to stop'.

They went to Starfall, where the Daynes lived. It was hot there, as always. When they entered the castle, Ned asked to be alone for a moment with Lady Ashara Dayne.

When Lady Ashara came in, Ned noticed her beautiful; she had collected hair and a beaded gold diadem, her lilac dress that stood out her violet eyes, being as beautiful as ever. But Ned did not feel the same as before. After the war, he could not be the same as before. Seeing Ned, Ashara's face lit up; she didn't imagine to see him here.

'What does my lord here?' Lady Ashara smiled the way she liked Ned some time ago. Now for him is nothing more than a beautiful woman.

Ned explained what happened at the Tower of Joy; why he was there, he fought to the death against his brother, Ned's sister died shortly after, but Ned avoided explaining her last moments with her. He explained gently but it did not help; at the end Lady Dayne was crying and sobbing. Even mourning for her was beautiful; she had flushed maid's chicks and her eyes became bright. Though for Ned did not affect him.

'I'm sorry, my lady, really... But his brother asked me to give his sword, Dawn. He deserved that. He was the best sword of all of Westeros, everyone knows that' Ned tried to comfort her.

'And you killed him' Ashara said sadly and a little angry. 'You killed the best sword only to find her dead sister'.

'We both have suffered losses' Ned didn't want him being seen mourn, so he tried to be stern. 'I know you have reason to hate me, and I also hate myself. He was a good man, but he was on the wrong side'.

Lady Ashara whispered 'wrong side' and 'good man' and began to mourn. Ned knew that was the best time to go.

Ned saw Howland with the child in his arms and talking to a woman. She was an attractive woman, full-chested. They were talking about the child.

'And ... who is this boy that is so handsome?' The woman asked.

Ned knew that was the time to say.

'It's... My natural son' It cost to Ned to lie.

'Ah…' The woman did not ask the mother. Usually the mother was a whore in some brothel. 'He has no wet-nurse, right? He is very pale'.

'Very pale?' Ned promised that the boy would grow healthy. 'As we were looking for one, do you know any good woman? She'd have to go with us to the Trident, and she could go back Dorne. We would pay her well'.

'You have her in front of you' the woman smiled. 'I'm Wylla. And what's the name of this cutie?'

'Jon' Ned smiled. 'For Jon Arryn'.

'So Arryn, huh? An old man, but a good person'.

'Jon Sand' Howland said.

'No' Ned said, 'He can't be called like that' he looked at Howland and then at Wylla. 'No... I do not want anyone to know that he is from Dorne, al right? He will be raised at Winterfell, and his name is Snow'.

And with that said, they left Starfall. They walked for months, which was endless. They went up the river that leads to Starfall, went to Oldtown and ascended the Kingsroad in the Road of Roses. Wylla, Ned, Howland and little Jon went up Highgarden where guards accompanied Ned to Winterfell and Wylla to Starfall again. They had to find another wet-nurse, because Ned gave him the feeling that she would be gossiping.

Arriving at King's Landing, Robert sat on the Iron Throne. Eddard asked to speak privately with Robert.

'And ... And my beloved? Ned, where is my beloved? 'There was fury in the voice of Robert.

When they entered the council chamber, Ned showed the bones.

'My beloved... My betrothed... She was so beautiful... Lyanna, Ned. So delicate and beautiful. She was to be my queen, but she died' Robert thought for a moment. 'How died the most beautiful thing I've ever seen? '

'From a fever and a wound' Ned replied. 'Her bed was soaked of blood'.

'So what happened to die my love?'

Ned told the same thing to Lady Ashara. Robert was sad but also surprised and angry.

'You killed the Sword of the Morning…' Ned glanced at the window. 'I did not want it... No one wanted this. I just wanted to be with her, nobody was more beautiful than her. Now they say I have won the war, but I the truth is that I lost. He won'. Naming Rhaegar made him furious. 'I should have killed again and again, but unfortunately life does not return after death. Many people died for me, do you know, Ned? I did not want this. I do not want this damn throne. Now I have to be king when I just wanted to be the husband of Lya' some tears fell on his face.

I did not want this more than you. Nobody wanted. Despite their big fight, Eddard could not be any longer angry with Robert; he lost his beloved, and Ned his sister. Eddard hugged Robert.

In the following days, Eddard was recovered in the Red Keep; he ate, he was washed and he talked to Robert. Yet he mourned. Ned decided to present Jon.

'And who is this child?' Robert looked suspiciously Eddard.

'It's my natural son. Jon Snow'. Robert did not ask more.

Ned had to leave now for burying the bones of Lyanna, despite the insistence of Robert to make a big funeral for her. 'I would make all women cry' Robert said, 'there would be blue roses everywhere'.

They marched to King's Landing to the North. They stopped at Moat Cailin to leave the crannogman in his lands, after a year and a half away.

'I have to thank you for the trip, Ned' Howland Reed said. 'Albeit the war and fighting and death of our loved ones' he lowered his gaze,

'I had my dream come true, which has been exploring the world. I'm really sorry for what happened, but I'm glad that I could meet you, Lya, Brandon and Benjen. It will be a story worth of telling to my children' he smiled in a sad way. 'I hope we write to each other and that this is not a final farewell'.

Ned smiled and hugged Howland. After a year of experiences, Eddard and Howland had become very good friends.

'It will not be a final goodbye' Ned said. 'Goodbye, Howland Reed. It was a pleasure meeting you'.

Howland smiled and went into the thick forest leading to the marshes, bogs and swamps. 'Bog devil'. Ned did not seem him like a bog devil.

Winterfell had not changed since Ned returned, but Ned changed. It was winter, but the children were sausaged in clothes and running around the streets and courtyards; men and women shouted offering food for the winter, nightfires were in the streets to keep warmth.

Arriving at the Castle of Winterfell, Rodrik Cassel greeted him and gave his condolences, but Ned wanted to see Catelyn.

'I have to tell her'. He looked at Jon.

Little Jon looked strong and had grown since the Tower of Joy, and he did not seem to bother the cold. 'Get used, boy, it will be cold because winter is coming'.

Catelyn was in their chambers, where it was before his father and would have been to his brother Brandon. _There are ghosts here_, Ned thought. _Ghosts who tell me I should not be here._

Catelyn was looking at the hearth in the bedroom and she was even more beautiful than ever; she wore a long braid of auburn hair, blue vivid eyes looking at the heart, and she had a child in her arms.

When Ned came, he saw that the child was Tully Stark, light auburn hair that was almost blond, blue eyes, handsome. _He's my son, unlike Jon. They will grow up together as brothers. They must be brothers_. Jon had left more of Lyanna; dark hair, long face, dark grey eyes. No feature of the dragon. Good. So anyone could knew the secret. It wasn't the first Targaryen with dark hair; one of the Great Bastards of Aegon IV had dark hair, and another Targaryen also had dark hair. Few Targaryen are born to parents who are not siblings or cousins .

When Catelyn turned to see who was and she smiled. Ned, however, was solemn. He had to be solemn. She will have the worst part.

'Ned, you have a son' Catelyn began, looking tenderly nursed the child to her breast.

'I do not have one but two' Ned said bitterly.


End file.
